Rosemarie Dupree
Rosemarie "Rose" Dupree is a character in the novel Final Destination: Looks Could Kill. She is a survivor of the Coral Clipper accident and is a model in the story. Rose suffered from frequent weight disorders ever since she was a kid, first experiencing her bulimia in junior high school. Her mother always expected her to be a perfect child (since she was a tomboy) and made her obsessed about her weight, always complaining about how big her thighs looked or how fat she was, even though she wasn't obese or remotely overweight. Her mother even put her on a diet and gave her little portions of food (at one point, her mother gave her hardly anything during Thanksgiving while everyone else gained half a pound after they ate). While growing up, Rose continued to starve herself and binge, until she met Merlot, who showed her the proper way to eat without worrying about gaining weight: eating little portions of dishes before throwing them away. After taking Merlot's advice to become a model, she dropped out of high school and began to work for her in New York. While working one day inside a studio, Merlot announces that her team of models has been chosen to advertise a line of perfume and Sherry herself was going to be the spokes model for the job. Merlot decides to celebrate by taking the models to Miami for a party on her yacht, the Coral Clipper. Rose is on board the yacht when Sherry sees a horrible vision of the yacht sinking once another boat called the LookSea crashes into it in order to avoid a manatee. After having the terrible premonition, Sherry begins to freak out and manages to drag many other models and a photographer off the yacht before it sets sail. As everyone watches from Pier 13, they are all shocked as they see the yacht sink after the LookSea plows into it. During the accident, fiery debris comes flying towards Sherry and severely maims her face. While Sherry was in the hospital recovering for four months, she took the opportunity to have an affair with Sherry's boyfriend Brut behind her back. After she was released from the hospital, the models host a "Welcome Home" party for Sherry, where Gunter gives Sherry a mask of her face to cover up her scars. Sherry, offended, screams for everyone to leave her apartment. Rose later appeared at a funeral for Shiraz after she was brutally killed in a freak accident. However, after encountering the shomer, Brut and Rose leave in a huff. Rose is the fourth survivor of the Coral Clipper accident to die. Death Upon hearing a distasteful comment from Brut about her weight and the size of her butt, Rose goes to the hospital to have liposuction. During the procedure, the outdated machinery begins to malfunction and the nitrous oxide canister starts to leak, causing Nurse Dahmer to die from an allergic reaction and putting Dr. Shapiro into a coma. Rose eventually wakes up from the effects of the gas and looks over to see the jars sucking in the fat are overflowing. She then looks down, realizing her stomach is thinner than cardboard and resting against her spine. She also sees that the hose is sucking out not only her fat, but her organs and fluids and muscles as well. Rose hoarsely screams for help, but since she is too weak to do anything to save herself and because no one is in the room to assist her, she dies on the table. Signs/Clues * In Sherry's vision of the yacht sinking, Rose dies when a table pins her to a wall and ruptures many of her organs. * Hebel Federman warned Gunter that Azrael, the Angel of Death, had spread his wings and casted a shadow upon him and his friends, indicating they were going to die soon. * During liposuction, Rose has a dream that she's eating dinner with Merlot, Chablis, Shiraz, and Chardonnay, who are all already dead. * In the same dream, Rose looks in a mirror and notices she is thin as a skeleton. * The nurse performing her liposuction is named after infamous serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer. Category:Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Looks Could Kill characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Coral Clipper Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Fourth Survivor to Die Category:Disemboweled Category:Novel Characters